The present invention is directed to the field of pet safety. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a ramp mountable on the side of a swimming pool to permit a pet to exit a pool when it has inadvertently fallen into a pool or when it tires of swimming and wishes to rest.
Pools provide fun for the entire family including the household pets. When a dog sees the rest of its “family” frolicking in the pool, it will naturally want to join in the fun. The dog will dive into the pool little realizing that, because the pool has no internal steps, the pool is a potential death trap for the pet.
While a number of attempts have been made to solve this problem, none have provided an entirely satisfactory solution. The present invention provides a pet ramp that adjusts to accommodate a variety of different size and types of pools and decking arrangements. A stationary ramp for permitting a pet to exit a filled swimming pool includes a generally horizontal platform overlying a portion of an edge of the swimming pool; a sloping ramp portion attached to said generally horizontal platform for extending down into the water in the swimming pool; traction means on said sloping ramp portion to enhance a pet's ability to walk on an upper surface of said sloping ramp portion; means in the water to support a first end of said sloping ramp portion; means to prevent said generally horizontal platform from moving vertically and horizontally relative to the edge portion of the swimming pool; whereby a pet may safely exit the swimming pool by climbing up said stationary ramp.
The traction means preferably comprises a series of raised ridges on the upper surface of the sloping ramp portion. The means of supporting the first end of the ramp may include: a) at least one leg that engages the bottom of the pool; b) buoyancy means extending into the water. In the first embodiment, there are preferably two legs that engage the bottom of the pool and the length of the legs is adjustable to accommodate various pool depths. The means to prevent the generally horizontal platform from moving vertically and horizontally relative to the edge portion of the swimming pool preferably comprises means to fixedly fasten a second end of the generally horizontal platform to the edge portion of the swimming pool. Alternatively, the means to prevent the generally horizontal platform from moving vertically and horizontally relative to the edge portion of the swimming pool comprises a second sloping ramp portion extending downwardly from a second opposite edge of said generally horizontal platform, the second sloping ramp portion having leg means for engaging a ground portion external to said swimming pool. The means to prevent the generally horizontal platform from moving vertically and horizontally relative to the edge portion of the swimming pool most preferably includes an adjustable attachment means for accommodating a variety of pool configurations.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification.